Musings On The Female Kind
by duas escritoras
Summary: It wasn't his fault that Izumi decided to go and fall in his pond. He didn't complain either...


Yoshitaka remembers very clearly when he met the three voluptuous girls that now stand in front of him. He remembers almost every single detail.

When the first two arrived, and thought he was a pervert: although he cleared that up very quickly, because it wasn't his fault that Izumi decided to go and fall in his pond. He didn't complain either though. She could flaunt her assets in front of him whenever. He would get Mitsuki and her to submit to him, even if he died trying. And even in the end when only Mitsuki submitted to him he was happy. Although he should of known that Izumi and Anna wouldn't submit to him.

Izumi was too independent. Anna loved Izumi. And in the end that was all that mattered.

Because Izumi, who was so independent, was captured by the determined Anna. She finally gave their relationship a try and it ended up working. They were both only interested in the other and instead of giving Yoshitaka respect, because he did bring them together, they seemed to be treating him worse.

That should have been the point that Yoshitaka kicked them both out. They didn't call him master and they disrespected him. His father would have had fired them the first time they were out of line. They were lucky that he didn't consider himself that kind of person. Someone who fired another because of something petty or stupid. Glad that was considered himself tolerant of their relationship. He could of fired them thousands of times during their stay.

When Izumi threatened to leave and he used her debts as an excuse for her to be there. She had broken so many things! It was like she was a danger magnet for his priceless items. But he relished in the fact that made her and more importantly Mitsuki stay. So, he didn't give her to much crap, because of that. Just a little.

When he was first introduced to Pochi. He didn't think he would be able to take Pochi. He was an alligator! He ate too much, lazed around ,and liked beating him when he looked at Izumi. He also jumped Izumi when it was clear she didn't like her. That would be all good and well, but why didn't Yoshitaka get to be close to Izumi like that? He dealt with Pochi because of Mitsuki. Wouldn't want to cause a riot with the only thing that was keeping the two there.

Mitsuki's ridiculous contests. They were so childish, and he had nearly lost all of them. He would of to but she always made new rules up, or others had 'advantages' that weren't that at all. It was so stupid that he may of saw Mitsuki's child like demeanor as cute.

So, he could of gave up. He didn't though and he made the excuse that he couldn't live with out some one else in his place. This was a one time thing. It wouldn't happen again, not in a million years. Why wouldn't he take up on three gorgeous girls coming to live with him full time.

Though it was mostly because, the house was too big. It would of felt wrong just to let the girls go and struggle to make ends meet.

But it seemed that having Izumi, Mitsuki, and Anna around would be a burden, instead of a luxury like he thought it would be. Hoped it be. But he had to get over that and realize that he still had a need for them. There was no way that he could of taken care of that house by his self, and the house was to big for him to live by himself, like he told them. So he let them stay. It was just a bonus that they were so attractive.

He recalls having a attraction to both Mitsuki and Izumi in the beginning, but that wasn't very hard because of his hormones. Almost anything looked good enough to jump back then and it's a wonder that he still had his virginity in tact at his age.

Yoshitaka thought they were different though. Something was clearly not normal with these two sisters. Both of them held a mysterious aura that surrounded them. It was like they were a mystery and begged to be solved. And he would of solved both of them if Izumi ever let him get a say about it. But she persisted, and it ended up in lonely nights for him.

Maybe if Izumi would of gave him the time of day it might have been her that he would be showering his love over. But she couldn't get past his demeanor and found someone else. She claimed she wouldn't give him a chance, because all he wanted was sex. And yes, while he agreed wholeheartedly on the issue, he did want sex, he was a boy and fourteen! What did she expect from him? He had needs too!

But it wasn't her. She gave up on him and moved on to Anna. She was happy now, and he had someone for himself.

Mitsuki

And that's all he needed to be happy.

For now....

--He-Is-My-Master---He-Is-My-Master---He-Is-My-Master---He-Is-My-Master---He-Is-My-Master---He-Is-My-Master---He-Is-My-Master---He-Is-My-Master---He-Is-My-Master----

By Duas Escritoras


End file.
